sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
JAC-100 Borealis
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:50" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Weapon Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:51" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:1" | style="width:3.65in;border:none;border-bottom: solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| The Borealis has a single gun-pod hard-point mounted to the wingroot on either side of the craft - |- style="mso-yfti-irow:2" | style="width:3.65in;border:none;border-bottom: solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:3" | style="width:3.65in;border:none;border-bottom: solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:4" | style="width:3.65in;border:none;border-bottom: solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:5;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:3.65in;border:none;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;background:black; mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |} |- style="mso-yfti-irow:52" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:53" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Availability | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| · Claremont - -5 · Sargasso - -6 · Other - -7 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:54" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Size | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Diminutive |- style="mso-yfti-irow:55" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Defense | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 24 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:56" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Maneuverability | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 3-4-5-6 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:57" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Hit Points | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 20,200 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:58;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Deflection | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 290 |} Bell-Textron Helicopter JAC-100 Aerospace Jet Attack Helicopter The Borealis was developed to allow the Claremont Confederacy’s Marine Corps Tactical Division a bit more of versatility to their attack capability as well as the ability to more easily scout ahead of ground forces. The Borealis was introduced in 2909 and has been in service since. The craft is armed with two under-wing hard-points for missile launchers as well as a single barreled laser in the nose and two hull mounted gun hard-points for various systems. It is thought that the Borealis may soon be replaced by the JAC-125 Aurora rather than being supplemented by it. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design The Borealis maintains the standard helicopter profile and as standard using a four-blade rotor for atmospheric motive force but does also have counter-gravity engines for the purpose as well and for vertical take-offs and landings. The craft also has four plasma induction engines for use in space as well as the same number of Vernier thrusters for fine maneuvering. The Borealis mounts 10mm of Dimonotanium Ceramatite as well as a series four sensor system and a built-in nose mounted laser cannon. Other weapon systems include two hard-points for interchangeable laser cannons in the wing-roots and a hard-point under each wing for ordnance. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators The MCTD operates these as standard profile attack/recon helicopters aboard surface vessels and space vessels. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Rotor Craft Category:Helicopters Category:Attack Copters